Problem: $\dfrac{14}{10} + \dfrac{12}{100} = {?}$
Explanation: The fractions must have the same denominator before you can add them. Rewrite $\dfrac{14}{10}$ as $\dfrac{140}{100}$ $\dfrac{140}{100} + \dfrac{12}{100} = {?}$ $ = \dfrac{152}{100}$